Don't Ask Why
by lostinmythoughts.x
Summary: He smiled at her. It was contagious. "Hey." he grinned as he sat himself down. Gabriella felt a sudden hot blush cross her face, and she fiddled with her white cotton dress. "Hi..." V.H Songfic.


_Posted this a few days ago, then one awesome reader told me id accidentally published it in spanish==_

_So here we gon again;)_

_Song is 'Don't Ask Why' by V.H;; and i obviously dont own the characters/song, cause we all know that my brilliancy, although it's there;), doesn't stretch that far  
_

_Where the __**bold **__starts and ends is the indication of a flashback.x_

_--_

"...tomorrow."

She stared at her mother.

"No."

"I'm sorry. Go tell Troy—."

She didn't have to say it. The brunette was out and running.

--

_I remember the day I first met you  
you really caught my attention.  
Didn't know I was looking for a rescue  
wasn't thinking that hard_

_--_

**H**e smiled at her. It was contagious.

"Hey." he grinned as he sat himself down.

Gabriella felt a sudden hot blush cross her face, and she fiddled with her white cotton dress.

"Hi**..."**

_--  
Now and then I was there in the moment  
I was ready for nothing  
Doesn't mean that I really don't love you  
While I'm breaking your heart  
--_

"Hey babe," a sudden voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

She turned, quickly blinking away the tears that threatened to overthrow her strong exterior. She'd need it for what she was about to do.

He sat down and stared at her curiously, "What happened?"

That's what she hated about him. He knew her too well.

"Ell?"

Her head started spinning. Why now? Why give her the best two months of her life, before doing this?

She clutched the table edge, and stood up, ready to bolt.

"It's..." she swallowed hard.

His cute little face scrunched up, trying to decipher what was going on.

"...over." she managed to choke out, before dashing through the door.

Troy sat frozen.

--

_Don't ask why  
before we get too close just let me  
Say goodbye.  
It's easier this way_

_Don't ask why  
Before you ask the question and I  
Die Inside  
Just let me walk away_

_--_

Her phone buzzed.

It was _that_ ringtone.

The one she'd picked for _him._

The ringing reverberated in her mind.

_Stop! Please stop!_

She pulled her knees up to her chest, and slowly rocked herself back and forth.

It stopped ringing.

_Thankyou._

But the silence was even more painful.

_--_

_I feel bad that I let my past hurt you  
Cause I really didn't mean to  
I was lost, I was lucky you found me  
But it only got worse  
Right now while you're looking right at me  
The emotion's so scary  
Doesn't mean that I really don't love you  
While I'm making you hurt_

_--_

She woke up to a rapping.

A cold feeling washed over her.

She knew who it was. Of course.

Troy had this totally cliché but sweet way of coming onto her balcony whenever something went wrong.

"Gabriella, I know you're there!"

He sounded broken. She heard him scuffling his feet, and could see his silhouette against the curtain as he sat down.

She heard deep ragged breathing.

_You're killing him._

_--  
Don't ask why  
Before we get too close just let me  
Say goodbye  
It's easier this way  
Don't ask why  
Before you ask the question and I  
Die Inside  
Just let me walk away_

_--_

Flinging herself off her bed, Gabriella ran to the door, and opened it.

She wiped her eyes.

"Please go Troy." Her voice cracked.

He wrapped his arms around her.

With all the strength she possessed, Gabriella pushed him off.

"Troy. Please. Go." She stared down at the floor.

His eyes bored into her.

"Why?"

She couldn't give an answer.

She turned, and walked back into her room, lightly shutting the door after her.

With trembling fingers, she then turned off the balcony light.

And crumbled down and cried.

_--  
And know I want this more than ever  
I wish there was another way  
You see my words can only hurt you  
'Till it shows on your face  
Away  
Oh_

_--_

Troy stared down at the small, inanimate object in his hand.

It sparkled in the moonlight, the tiny crystal beads seeming to preen.

"**T** for Troy?" She giggled and turned around to beam at him.

"Well... yea**h,"**

He tightened his grasp on the small chain, and silently hung it on the door handle.

"It's yours... Even if I'm not." he whispered, and slowly climbed down the tree.

_--_

_Don't ask why  
Before we get too close just let me  
Say goodbye  
It's easier this way (it's easier this way)  
Don't ask why  
Before you ask the question and I  
Die Inside  
Just let me walk away (just let me walk away)  
--_

"Gabriella? Sweetie wake up,"

The brunette groaned, and threw soaked cushion she'd been cuddling all night at the one who dared disturb her sleep.

"Gabriella Anne Montez. You get up this instance."

Her eyes remained closed, but tears started sliding down them, "I made Troy cry..." she whispered unconsciously.

Maria stared down at her daughter, a wave of guilt overcoming her.

--

_Don't ask why  
Before we get too close just let me  
Say goodbye (goodbye)  
It's easier this way (It's easier this way)  
--_

"Are you ready?" Maria smiled at her daughter.

Gabriella shook her head.

She looked down at her clothes.

A white cotton dress, and a white beanie.

The exact same clothes she'd been wearing when she first met Troy.

_--_

_Don't ask why  
Before you ask the question and I  
Die Inside_

_--_

"Ahh Gabriella!" she looked up to her father's voice, and respectively did a slight bow to him.

He waved it aside, his mouth smiling but his eyes stern and reproving.

"This is Aaron. Aaron, this is my beautiful daughter, Gabriella."

Aaron turned and stared at her, as if judging whether she was pretty enough; smart enough, _good_ enough for him.

"This will be a grand marriage!" Andre Montez chuckled, turning back to his new son-in-law.

--

_Just let me walk away_

_--_

_I don't know how that was, I can never be properly critical of my work ''_

_Review for me (: I shall try to be more regular with my other stories_

_-yummy.x_


End file.
